Digital Disaster
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Tucker's twin cousins deside to get some revenge. They post Tuck's diary in the paper! It is now evident that Tuck knows the ghostboy, will Danny's secret stay hidden for long? WoM's idea!
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking. "This girl is just buzzing with ideas!" But this one isn't really my idea. It is one of Wings of Morphius's challenges. I thought this would make a really good fic. So you have to give WoM a lot of credit, she did come up with the idea. I don't think I could have come up with it one my own.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't own this idea either, but I own the twins Terra and Sarah! (Yes I got the names from ADJL; I just couldn't come up with any good twin names.)**

**------------------------------**

Tucker sighed as he got ready for his family dinner. "Thanks for coming Danny; if you weren't here I don't think I could make it."

"Don't mention it." Answered Danny; he was sitting at the desk playing on Tucker's computer. "Besides, your family can't be that bad. Your mom and dad are really nice; I don't think the rest will be awful."

"You've never met them, I have these twin cousins and they get under your skin fast. Although, one of them likes technology. And you feel the same way about your family." Countered Tucker.

"Yeah, but my family really is insane." Danny laughed straitening his tie he wore to the first school dance. Tucker was wearing the same one he had before as well.

"Once again, you've never met my family." He told him, walking down the stairs as the door bell rang.

"Connie! How are you?" Tucker's mother, Carrie, exclaimed answering the door.

"I'm just great, although we did witness a ghost fly through the sky on the way here." Connie, Carrie's sister, told her.

"Well, you know Amity Park. If you live here you have to deal with ghosts on a daily basis." Laughed Carrie. "Where's Stan?"

"He had to work, he's sorry he couldn't make it." Replied Connie. "Now where's that stud of a nephew Tucker?"

Tucker blushed and Danny tried to cover up his laughter. "Right here Aunt Connie." Tucker muttered.

"Tucker! Look how tall you're getting! I bet your fighting the girls off with a stick." Declared Connie.

"Um, yeah." Tucker answered.

"Don't you mean the girls are fighting him off with a stick?" A girl's voice asked from the door way.

"Good one, Terra!" Exclaimed another girl giving the first, Terra, a high five.

At this moment Danny couldn't take it any more, he burst out laughing.

"Danny! Your suppose to be on my side!" Tucker yelled.

"Sorry Tuck, but it is funny." Danny apologized as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"And who is this young man?" Tucker's aunt asked.

"I'm Danny Fenton, Tucker's friend." Answered Danny as Connie shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Connie. And these are my girls Terra and Sarah." She introduced, pointing to the two girls, twins that had now shut the door and were standing in front of Danny. "We'll just let you kids talk." And Carrie and Connie left.

"Hi, so what grade are you two in?" Asked Danny.

"Were in 8th." They answered at the same time.

"Yeah, they're 13." Finished Tucker.

"Is there a problem with that?" Demanded Terra.

"Yeah, you were 13 once, too. Less than a year ago." Snapped Sarah.

"Yeah, but you are still younger that us. In middle school, too." Answered Tucker shrugging his shoulders.

"What's so great about high school? I hear that you get bullied everyday if your not popular, which will be no problem for us, but you on the other hand must be beat up a lot." Observed Terra.

Sarah turned to Danny. "Although I'm sure you don't Danny, you look like a popular guy." She flirted, Danny didn't really see this.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Danny.

Terra and Sarah looked like the answer was obvious. "Duh! You're a hottie." They said in unison, Danny blushed; the twins however looked very pleased with themselves.

As if on cue Danny's cell phone went off. "Um, sorry. I have to take this." Said Danny digging the phone out of his pocket, but silently thanking God as he walked into the next room.

"Did you see him blush?" Exclaimed Sarah.

"So cute!" Terra said, just as excited.

"Think he'd like me?" Asked Sarah.

"Please, he'd like me more." Terra challenged.

"Oh please, like Danny would ever go for you two." Laughed Tucker.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Snapped Sarah.

"For one you're in middle school." Answered Tuck matter-of-factly.

"So! We're just as mature as you, more probably." Countered Terra.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?" Asked Sarah.

"Well, no but-" Tuck Hesitated.

"Then you have to try to set one of us up with him!" Pleaded Sarah.

"We would forever be in your debt!" Exclaimed Terra.

Tucker pretended like he was thinking about it for a moment, "No way!" He told them just seconds before Danny walked back in.

"Come one Tuck, dinner is ready." Said Danny, Tucker smirked at Terra and Sarah and walked into the dinning room. "You guys coming?"

Suddenly a idea sparked in Sarah's mind. "We'll be right there." She answered pulling Terra up the stairs. Danny shrugged his shoulders and walked into the dinning room.

"What's up?" Terra asked, and then she saw the look on her sister's face. "Oooo! You have an idea, don't you? And an evil one at that."

"Yep, come with me." Answered Sarah and she pulled her into Tucker's room. Sarah sat down at Tucker's computer and started to type. "The last time we were here I broke into Tuck's computer. I found a lot of stuff in it, one of those things was a digital diary." She started with a evil grin.

"I get where you're going." Said Terra. "We find something really embarrassing then use is as blackmail."

"I was thinking along other lines." Sarah explained her grin widening. "I was thinking that we get some really embarrassing entrees and put it in the Amity Park newspaper. I can hack into mom's computer in my sleep." Their mother was the editor of the town newspaper.

"Now that's what I call an evil plan." Complimented Terra. "I'm so proud that you're my sister."

"Thanks. So the last time I was on this computer the password was FryerTuck, let's see if it still is." Started Sarah, she typed it in and sure enough the computer started to load. "Bingo! The boy is so slow, and for once I'm glad."

Sarah double clicked on the 'Digital Diary'. Another password entry popped up. "Oh no, this wasn't here last time. What else do you think he would use?"

"Try FryerTuck again." She suggested. No luck. "I know, he has such a big ego. Try Tuck's the man, or something like that."

Sarah typed that in, it was right. "YES! You're a genius!"

"No, Tuck's just too full of himself." Answered Terra.

"Too true." Agreed Sarah. "Darn! He only has a few entries, he must have just started a new one."

"Try to find his older one." Said Terra.

"Girls! Come down for dinner!" Their mom shouted from down stairs.

"No time, let's just print this page and hope there is something good on it." Answered Sarah pushing print. After the page was printed they logged off and ran down the stairs, making sure to put the paper in their pockets before entering the dinning room.

-------------------------------

Later that night when Terra and Sarah were at home they started to read the page.

"Wow, this is better than I hoped." Breathed Sarah.

"You can say that again." Said Terra.

"Wow, this is better than I hoped." She restated.

"I didn't really mean that." Said Terra rolling her eyes.

"Sorry."

They waited till after their mother was asleep and they snuck down stairs to their mom's office. Sarah logged on and typed Tucker's diary entries on the second page. She saved and logged off. "Now when mom takes this to the printer tomorrow morning this will be read by everyone in Amity Park, even teenagers read it now. There is always something about ghosts in it, and this won't be any different."

Terra laughed. "Tomorrow when Tucker goes to school, we are going to have the last laugh."

"The best thing is that all the 8th graders are going to Casper tomorrow to have a tour of the school, we'll be able to see him suffer in person." Sarah reminded her sister.

"Even better." Replied Terra.

Sarah and Terra walked back to their rooms and thought about how funny tomorrow was going to be. Tomorrow Tucker would be flocked with questions.

**-------------------------------------**

**I hope that was a good chapter! You get to find out what the entries are in the next chapter. I really like these twins, they are BOTH the evil twin!**

**REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**

**And a thank you to Raven of the Night676, my beta reader!**


	2. The news is out!

**I'M BACK! I really like this story! I couldn't stop the ideas! (I went to bed at 10:45ish and didn't get to sleep till past midnight because my head was buzzing with ideas!)**

**So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DP!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Tucker and Danny were waiting in front of Sam's house talking. Finally Sam walked out and slammed the door.

"Hi guys, how was the family dinner?" She asked walking down the stairs and grabbing the morning paper.

"It was fine, other than the fact that my twin 13 year old cousins thought Danny was - and these are their words - a hottie." Answered Tucker as they started to walk to school.

Sam laughed as Danny blushed. "That's so cute, they got a crush." Replied Sam.

"More than that, they wanted me to hook one of them up with him." Reported Tucker.

Sam laughed more and Danny blushed harder.

"I told them no, they're in middle school and a year younger than us." Explained Tucker. "And to make matters worse the 8th graders are coming for a tour today." He added.

"Well that's our life." Sighed Sam still laughing a little.

As they got closer to the school they could see that everyone had an Amity Park newspaper. "Wow, wonder what's so interesting. I know a lot of people read the newspaper because of ghosts, but this is everyone." Asked Tucker.

"Let's see." Said Sam opening the paper, they waited for Sam and see if she could find what was catching everyone's attention.

Although they didn't have to wait long.

"Tucker! Is it true?" Asked a blonde girl walking up to him waving a paper in the air.

"Is what true?" Tucker asked back, confused.

"Hey Foley! Do you really know him?" Squealed Paullina running up to him, also waving a paper in the air.

"Is what true!" He exclaimed once more.

"Do you all know him?" Asked another girl running up to the group. Soon almost every girl was around Danny, Tucker and Sam.

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about, Tuck?" Asked Danny, Tucker shook his head 'no.'

"I think I do." Whispered Sam. "Look!" She said shoving the paper in his arms.

Tucker and Danny looked down and read the second page. After reading the title their eyes widened, but then after reading the first line they gasped.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Tucker. "This can't be happening."

"But it is." Moaned Danny.

The bell had already rung but no one had stopped asked Tucker questions.

"_Slaughter House-Five! _What's going on here?" Exclaimed Mr. Lancer. "Everyone get to class now!" Everyone ran into the school faster than you can say 'Detention.'

The trio made their way inside and to their first class as well. When they arrived in their first class and sat down Danny, Tucker and Sam continued to read the second page. This is what it read:

**Tucker's Digital Diary**

**September 3, 2004 - **I wished I could have ghost powers like Phantom because I was so jealous, it didn't work out very well. I ended up turning into a monster, but Phantom saved me. I guess when your as good as friends as us nothing can ruin our friendship.

**October 5, 2004 - **I think Valerie really likes me. Phantom is worried that she'll find out about him from me, like I'll let it slip or something, and she'll kept hunting him.

**November 2, 2004 - **Phantom totally caught Skulker today, no problem. Of course I helped; if I hadn't brought him the Fenton thermos then he would have never got him.

**March 10, 2005 - **Phantom learned a new power! I cool one at that. It's called a ghostly wail. The only problem is when he yelled at me for dropping the Fenton thermos he let out a small one, and even then I went flying!

**April 19, 2005 - **I just invented a new ghost hunting weapon. Phantom said he try it out, although if it back fires on him he's going to chase me till I drop dead.

"This is bad, really bad." Sighed Tucker.

"Who put this in here?" Asked Danny.

"I have no clue. Someone who has gotten into my computer." Answered Tucker.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Exclaimed the teacher.

"We'll talk about it at lunch." Whispered Sam, the others nodded.

----------Lunch----------

The trio got their lunches and walked to their regular table, however they were attacked by a mob of people asking questions about Danny Phantom.

"Come on, follow me." Whispered Sam. They walked out of the lunch room and ran into a nearby classroom. They sat down at the desks. "So Tucker, who has been in your room in the last week who would want to do this to you?" She asked getting to the point.

"I don't know, no one." Answered Tucker.

"Isn't your aunt the editor?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, so it had to be someone that could get a hold of her computer." concluded Tucker. "And someone who can hack into computers." He added.

"But who do we know that would have motive to do this, can hack into computers and get to both your computer and your aunt's?" Asked Sam. They all thought about it.

They were interrupted by laughter coming from the doorway. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet!" Exclaimed Terra.

"I know!" Agreed Sarah.

"Terra, Sarah! It was you wasn't it!" Yelled Tucker getting to his feet.

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"But why?" Asked Sam.

"We wanted him to try to hook one of us up with Danny." Explained Terra.

"He said no." Finished Sarah. "So I came up with this idea. I hacked into his computer, then mom's." She explained.

"You evil, good for nothing-" Started Tucker.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Terra.

"And why not?" Yelled Tucker crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because we have even more entries. We didn't use all of them." Explained Terra.

"The first one we decided to use against you." finished Sarah.

"And what's the first one?" Asked Tucker fearfully, he had a hunch of what it was.

Terra pulled a paper out of her pock and began to read:

"**August 1, 2004 - **Danny was in an accident in his parent's lab. Sam convinced him to go into the non-working ghost portal. He did and when he was inside he was shocked. After he came out he no longer had black hair and blue eyes, but white hair and green eyes. He had somehow become half ghost! After trying out some of his powers and figuring out how to switch back to his human form I suggested he have another name for his ghost half. We decided one Danny Phantom. It's a really cool name, Sam picked and I picked it out. He doesn't want to tell anyone, especially not his parents. He doesn't know how they will react. Sam and I are happy to keep his secret."

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Sarah innocently.

"What do you want?" Hissed Tucker.

Terra and Sarah looked at each other and then at Danny, who was very pale at the moment. "We each want a date with Danny." They said simply.

**---------------------------**

**HA! The plot thickens! I love the two evil twins! They're so cool!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you to my beta! Raven of the Night676!**


	3. Date night

**HI! Another chapter! This is going to be good. I think I'm going to be dead by the end though. Oh well.**

**I don't own DP! (GRRRR)**

**----------------------------------------------**

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Tucker and Sam.

"You hear us, we each want a date with Danny." Repeated Terra.

"Or we post this baby in the paper." Said Sarah waving the paper in the air.

"Or we could just tell your mom that you hacked into her computer and invaded my personal diaries." Retorted Tucker.

"And then we can just tell her that Danny is the ghost boy, she wouldn't pass up a story like that. The son of ghost hunters is really a ghost, or should I say half ghost." countered Terra.

"So what do you say?" Asked Sarah.

"There is no way that Danny would ever-" Started Sam.

"I'll do it." Cut in Danny.

"WHAT!" Screamed Sam and Tucker.

"I'll do it." Restated Danny.

Terra and Sarah smiled. "That's great. Pick me up on Friday at 6 'o clock." Said Terra.

"And pick me up on Saturday, same time." Finished Sarah.

"Bye, Danny." They cooed in unison and walked out the door.

The second the door was shut Sam and Tucker starting going off at Danny.

"Guys! One at a time!" Danny exclaimed putting his hands up in front of him.

Sam went first by placing a had on Tucker's mouth. "Danny you didn't have to do that! Who would believe two 13 year old girls?"

"Two 13 year old girls who have written proof and can hack into Tucker's computer again if they were asked for even more." Snapped Danny sinking low into his chair. "Not to mention that if my parents wanted to look into it even more they could do a blood sample."

"Yeah Sam, my cousins are evil." Said Tucker. "And Sarah is just as good, if not better, at hacking into computers." He admitted.

"I still don't like this." Said Sam crossing her arms across her chest.

"And neither to I, but I have to so I can protect my secret identity." Declared Danny. "And it's not like I'm going to fall in love with one of them. It's just a date, one date and that's all."

"I guess." Sighed Sam.

"And it's already bad enough that they posted some of the entries. Now everyone is going to be asking me to meet 'Phantom.'" Added Tucker.

"Especially Paullina." Muttered Sam darkly.

The bell rang for lunch to end. "Come on, let's go."

-----------------------

The week passed by very slowly. Everyone was swarming Tucker for answers about the ghost boy, Paullina asking most of the questions. Tucker tried not to reveal anything, he avoided everyone as much as possible so he wouldn't slip. It almost happened a few times, too.

Finally it was Friday, the day Terra was looking forward to and the day Danny was dreading.

Danny knocked on the door to their house. He heard Terra yelling to her mom that she would be home by ten and then she opened the door and walked out. "Hi Danny."

"Um, hi Terra." Said Danny awkwardly.

"Look Danny, I know you're being forced to go out with me but I really like you and hope that you can forget about the force. Make it a regular date." Asked Terra.

Danny was taken a back, he didn't expect for her to say that. "Um, I can try...?"

She smiled. "That's good, so where are we going?"

Danny started walking and Terra followed. "We're going to the movies. Anything you want to see?" He asked.

"I really want to see 'Over the Hedge', I know it's a cartoon but Sarah saw it with some friends and said it was great." Attempted Terra.

"Actually, I want to see it too. It looks very funny." Laughed Danny, Terra smiled.

They arrived at the movie theater about five minutes later, Danny got two tickets to 'Over the Hedge.' They made their way inside and bought popcorn and soda.

Another hour and a half later, plus previews, they were walking to the Nasty Burger laughing.

"That was the funniest thing ever!" Exclaimed Terra.

"I know!" Said Danny laughing. "The part where Hammy drank the soda."

"That was classic!" Agreed Terra walking into the Nasty Burger.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Asked Danny leading her over to his regular table.

"Just a regular Nasty Burger and fries." Answered Terra.

"Me too." Said Danny walking over to the counter. He got the food and sat it in front of Terra.

"So, do you know what you want to do when you grow up?" Asked Danny.

"Kind of, I really want to study the stars. Or something that has to do with space." Answered Terra dipping a fry in ketchup.

"Really, me too. I want to be an astronaut." Agreed Danny. Terra and Danny laughed.

However, they didn't realize that they were being watched from behind a nearby wall. Sam was watching the date unfold. She sighed. He looks like he's having a good time. A great time really.

"Sam?" Asked a voice behind her. Sam nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around to see who it was.

"Valerie, um hi." Said Sam trying to hide the fact that she was spying. It didn't work very well.

"Your spying on Danny's date, aren't you?" Asked Valerie putting her hands on her hips.

"What, why would you think that?" Asked Sam.

"Because I am and you probably like Danny even more than me." Answered Valerie looking over to Danny and Terra who were both laughing hard at something.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Sam, her voice shaking.

"Sam, everyone knows you like Fenton- well, except maybe Danny himself." Said Valerie rolling her eyes. "And everyone can see that Danny has a crush on you, he's just clueless."

"You think so? I mean-" Asked Sam.

"So, what does he see in her?" Asked Valerie.

"Well, you know in Monday's paper there were entries from Tucker's diary? Her and her twin sister put it in. They're Tucker's cousins." Answered Sam. "And they have another entry that they are threatening to put in the paper if Danny doesn't go out with both of them."

"Why, what's so important about this entry?" Asked Valerie confused.

"It's something about Phantom, and it could really hurt him if anyone found out." Answered Sam, Valerie's face fell. "Look Valerie, I know you blame Phantom for what happened to you, but we are all friends. That's why Danny agreed."

"Oh." Was all Valerie could say. They both turned back to Danny and Terra, they were leaving. "So is he going out with the other tomorrow?" Asked Valerie.

"Yes."

"So, same place same time. I'll meet you here." Said Valerie.

"Yes." Replied Sam walking away.

----------------------------

"So Danny, I had a great time tonight." Said Terra as they neared her house.

"Me too, and that scares me." Agreed Danny. "Don't get me wrong, you were great. But I only went on this date so you don't reveal my secret and yet, I had a blast."

Terra nodded. "I know what you mean."

The two walked the rest of the way in silence. They stopped in front of her front door.

"Look Danny, I know I'm going to kick myself for this later, but you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." Said Terra.

"But I sort of want to." Answered Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

Terra jerked her head up. "Really?" She asked shocked.

Danny nodded and leaned in and kissed her, only on the cheek. It only lasted a moment.

"Wow." Whispered Terra.

Danny smiled and blushed. "Tell you sister hi for me." And he turned around starting to walk home.

"Thanks Danny!" Exclaimed Terra before walking inside.

---------------------------------------------

**-dodges flying knives, fruit and various objects.-**

**I'm sorry! The evil plot bunnies made me do it! I just couldn't resist! You should thank my beta, I oringnally had him kiss her, on the lips. She suggested I just do the cheek, said that Danny isn't a guy that would do a kiss on the fist date. I hope you liked this chapter! I have almost everything planed out! **

**REVIEW! NOW!**

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA! Raven of the Night676!**


	4. Date night 2

**I'M NOT DEAD! YAY! Surprised really, after the last chapter. I did get a couple 'YOU MAD WOMAN!' and 'YOU EVIL!' Let's just say, after this chapter I'm going to be luck to live 'till next Tuesday.**

**At this moment I am in Hawaii. When post this I'll probally be back in Arizona, I'm packing my bags right now. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom! I do, however, own Terra and Sarah. They are so evil!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"WHAT!" Yelled Tucker. Danny pulled the phone away from his ear as Tucker went on with his rant.

"Tucker! Stop!" Exclaimed Danny after a few minutes for this. "Yes, I had a good time on the date. Terra was really nice."

"Your forgetting one important detail, she wants to expose you!" Reminded Tucker.

"Yes I know, but after a while I totally forgot about that." Admitted Danny.

"What about the kiss, you didn't really kiss her did you?" Tucker asked finally settling down a little. Danny stayed quiet. "Dude! You did!"

"It was only on the cheek! She even offered to forget about the kiss." defended Danny.

"At least you only have one more night till you're in the clear." Sighed Tucker. "Unless they go back on their promise."

"I don't think they would do that, at least Terra doesn't seem that way." Said Danny.

"So, what did you do?" Asked Tucker.

"We went to the movies and saw 'Over the Hedge', it was so funny Tuck. We have to see it sometime." Answered Danny. "After that we went to the Nasty Burger, and did you know that she wants to study the stars?"

"Dude, you sound like you did with Valerie." Said Tucker flatly. "Speaking of which, did you run into her at the Nasty Burger?"

"No, thank God. She must have not been working yesterday." Sighed Danny.

"Or maybe she was out doing her other job." Said Tucker and, unseen to Danny, rolling his eyes.

"Say, have you heard from Sam?" Asked Danny hopeful, she seemed really upset about the whole Terra and Sarah thing.

"No, not since last night. Said she was going home after you left for your date." Replied Tucker.

"I'm going to go check up on her then get ready for the date with Sarah." Reported Danny.

"Good luck." Said Tucker.

Danny paused for a second to think, "With who?" Asked Danny raising his eyebrows.

"Both. With Sam so she doesn't kill you because of this whole thing and Sarah hoping you doesn't have a horrible time, but not a great time either." Explained Tucker. "Well, bye dude. See you sometime soon."

"Thanks Tuck, really." Said Danny sarcastically, then hung up. He sighed, knowing that Tucker was right on both accounts, and went ghost.

On the way to Sam's house, which he knew by heart, he thought about how complicated his life really was. He had to deal with the normal teenage problems AND ghost fighting, he better be getting some major karma points for this.

The main problem was the dating thing. He really did have a good time with Terra last night, but her really liked Valerie, which was completely warped because of the whole her wanting to waste Danny Phantom part. Then in the back of his mind he sort of liked Sam, during the Gregor incident he was insanely jealous. He wasn't sure if it was because Sam was his best friend, or that he wanted to be something more.

Danny sighed realizing that he was at Sam's house already. He knocked on her window and wait for her to answer. He only had to wait a moment because Sam opened the window a few seconds later.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Came to come check on you before getting ready for my date with Sarah." Answered Danny, and was surprised went Sam's face fell at the mention of Sarah's name.

"Oh, so how was the date last night?" She asked trying to cover up her sadness.

"It was pretty good actually. We have a lot in common, she's funny too." Answered Danny trying not to go too much into it seeing as it upset Sam, even thought he didn't know why.

"That's great." Said Sam with a forced smile. "Well, go ahead and go home so you can get ready for tonight. I'm just going to hang around my theater."

Danny was about to refuse but he really did have to get going. "Okay, I'll see you later Sam." She nodded and closed her window. Danny frowned and flew away. He'd figure out why Sam was so sad later.

-------------------------

Danny knocked on the same door, for the second night in a row, for a different date. How weird was that?

Sarah answered the door and walked out. At least he assumed it was Sarah, then he saw that Sarah had a small birth mark on her neck. '_That must be how their parents tell them apart, I have to remember NEVER to have twins.' _thought Danny.

"Hi Danny!" She greeted.

"Hi Sarah." Said Danny back.

"Look Danny, I hope you can forget about this whole blackmail thing and try to have a good time with me." She said as they started to walk to the movies.

Danny smiled. "I'll try."

"Thanks, so were going to the movies?" Asked Sarah, Danny nodded. "What movie are we seeing?"

"I don't know, what do you want to see?" Countered Danny.

"Well, I really want to see 'Poseidon.' What about you?" Stated Sarah as they stepped in front of the ticket booth.

"I've been wanting to see that for a while now, I saw the other version and this sounds even better." Agreed Danny. "Two tickets please." Said Danny handing the vender a 20 and getting the tickets and change.

They walked in and got their snacks then went into the theater.

After the movie Danny and Sarah walked out still talking about the movie.

"That was great! They didn't waste anytime getting to the point, the boat sank within the first 20 minutes." Committed Sarah.

"I know, it was so great. Not to mention that the ladies were beautiful!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Danny!" Shouted Sarah pushing him lightly, Danny laughed.

"And now onto the Nasty Burger we go." Mocked Danny opening the door, this time Sarah laughed and walked inside. They sat down at Danny's regular table and Danny went to get the food. When he came back the conversation was pretty much the same as the last date.

"So Sarah, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Asked Danny taking a bite of his burger.

"I will defiantly want to do something with technology." Answered Sarah.

"Big surprise there, you really are related to Tucker, aren't you?" Joked Danny.

Sarah rolled her eye. "Yes, but I'm better looking."

Danny laughed. "Too true."

"That or I want to design the space ships of NASA." Continued Sarah.

"Wow! You, your sister and I have a lot in common. I want to be an astronaut." laughed Danny.

"I guess we do." Said Sarah joining into the laughing fit.

-----------------------Meanwhile in the 'spying corner'--------------------------

"Hi Sam, sorry I'm late." Huffed Valerie walking over to Sam. "So how's this date going?" She asked dreading the worst.

"Perfect." Muttered Sam miserably. "They are having a great time, laughing and everything."

"That sucks." Sighed Valerie.

After watching a few more minutes Sam broke the silence.

"We shouldn't be spying on them. I can't even believe I'm doing this! I'm his best friend, it feels so wrong." Said Sam just loud enough for Valerie to hear. "I've done it to him a total of three times and he's done it to me once, doesn't really even out."

"Wait, the twins count as two, who was the third? And Danny spied on you during a date?" Asked Valerie turning her attention away from the couple at the tables who were laughing about something and to Sam.

She blushed. "Tucker and I spied on the two of you and Danny spied on me with Gregor, who was this big jerky fake." Answered Sam.

"Oh." Said Valerie, then she sighed. "I guess your right, this is wrong. Even thought it doesn't really matter as much, seeing as they are leaving." She said pointing to the door and sure enough the two of them were walking out.

"Bye Val, I'll see you soon. Let's never speak of this again." Said Sam, then she walked out the back door.

Valerie was about to follow and go home but something in the back of her head keep telling her to follow Danny. _'NO! Sam's right, it's wrong to spy on him.'_ Then the other half, devil on you shoulder you could call it, said, _'But you deserve to spy! You were his girlfriend once, you broke it off because you didn't want him to get hurt and that's exactly what you'll be doing now!'_ In the end the 'devil side' won out and Valerie ran out the front door.

------------------------------------------------

"Danny this was a really fun date." Said Sarah stopping in front of her house. "And just like we agreed here's the paper with the entry. No, we don't have any more copies." She said handing him a paper and turning to walk inside.

"Wait, wasn't part of the deal that I had to kiss both of you?" Asked Danny confused.

"Yes, it was. But that's forced love, my sister and I have already forced a date out of you it seems wrong to force even more." Explained Sarah smiling. "Your really nice Danny, this would have been a lot easier to force on you if you were a cute jerk. That's what my sister and I like about you, your not like every guy."

Danny was now standing in front of Sarah. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you." And Danny leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Once Sarah was over the shock she smiled. "No, thank you." And she opened the door to her house and walked in.

Danny smiled, he looked down at the paper in his hand. _'All this drama for a piece of paper.'_ thought Danny. He slipped the paper in his back pocket and walked to his house.

At least he tried to slip it into his pocket, instead in fell to the ground and he walked away from it.

-------------------------------------------------

Valerie had watched this event unfold. She burned with jealousy when Danny kissed that girl on the cheek, and all of this over a folded up paper! She needed to know what was on it! Sam had said it was something about the ghost boy, something that could really hurt him. Maybe it was a weakness that she could use.

As if reading her mind the paper fell to the ground when Danny tried to place it in his back pocket. She held her breath and waited for him to pick it up, but he didn't. He walked home.

Should she grab the paper? That was the question going over and over again in her mind.

After a moment of waiting just in case Danny came back Valerie ran and grabbed the paper from the ground, then she ran as fast as she could for her house.

When she was in her room with the door safely closed, she sat on her bed and opened the paper. She re-read the paragraph over and over again but still couldn't believe it.

The thing that was the strangest and most confusing was that she still felt the same about him. Not hate and wanting to kill him, but wanting to hug and kiss him.

Danny was the ghost boy.

She liked her worst enemy, maybe even loved him.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Um hi. Mob readies pitch forks DON'T! It has to do with the plot!**

**Now, I'm at a crossroads of what to do. Should I make it Sam/Danny, Valerie/Danny or (Even thought it's very unlikely) Danny and one of the twins.**

**So I'm going to give you a chance to choose! I going to take a pole! In your review say what pairing you want. I know how I would end it for both so the deadline will be about 5-7 days after this is posted, maybe less.**

**Thank you to my beta Raven of the Night676! You are the bestest! (Yes, I said 'bestest')**

**Don't forget to review AND vote!**


	5. The end

**Hey! This is the last chapter, I know it's sad. :( But read the bottom note and you'll get all the info you need. You'll find out in this chapter what the pairing is, (I ended up using the losing pairing, but I have a good reason to. Again, read the bottom note!)**

**On with the show!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Danny walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. _'At least today ended well, I have the paper and no one will ever see it again.'_ Danny reached into his pocket to get the paper to destroy it, once in for all. But when he put his hand in his pocket, he felt nothing there.

Danny tried his other pocket, not there, then checked all his other pockets, still not there. Danny started to panic, where was it, he must have dropped it on the way home.

Danny transformed into his ghost half and flew out the window, he went back to Sarah's house and started there. He looked everywhere and re-traced his steps(or re-flew his steps). Finally after an hour of looking he found himself back at his house.

He sighed and flew back into his room and transformed back to normal. _'I'm sure it blew into a gutter or something, it's fine. I can always look for it tomorrow.' _thought Danny getting into bed and drifting into a fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------------

That night when Sam got home from the Nasty Burger she fell onto her bed. _'I can't believe I was spying on him.' _thought Sam. _'I wish I could just tell him how I feel.'_

Then it hit her. _'And why can't I? That's it, the next time I see Danny I'm going to tell him how I feel!'_ Declared Sam. _'I just hope he feels the same way. . .' S_he thought just before she went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Danny woke up the next morning at around 8 o'clock and got dressed. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Jazz was sitting reading a book.

"Hi Danny, Valerie called about half an hour ago. She said that she wanted to meet you in the park, at the entrance." Said Jazz not looking up from her book.

Danny nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He said walking out the door.

On the way to the park all Danny could think about was the paper with his secret on it and he couldn't help wondering why Valerie wanted to talk to him.

Danny found himself at the entrance of the park about ten minutes later and saw Valerie waiting there. "Hey Val, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, it's sort of a secret and I was wondering if we could find a place in private." Said Valerie.

Danny was very confused, but then smiled. "Okay, I know a perfect place. Follow me."

Danny led her to the north side of the park were almost no one ever went that had a lot of trees. "And here we are." Announced Danny sitting on the only bench.

Valerie sat down next to him, her face showed that this was very serious. "Okay, see I-" Valerie broke off, "Sorry, this is just really hard. Here, I found this last night." She said reaching into her purse and pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Danny gasped, it was the paper that told his secret, he looked up a Valerie. "I- I can explain." Started Danny.

"Yeah, please do." She agreed. "I want to know how you became the ghost boy and I need some explanations."

Danny sighed. "Well, I was in an accident in my parents' lab and I became half ghost." Explained Danny. "And with what happen with the mayor, that wasn't me, the real me. I was being framed by a ghost named Walker, he really hates me." Said Danny before she was able to ask.

"And with what happened to you and your dad, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make so much trouble, I just couldn't control that dog, which isn't mine." Continued Danny quickly. "And I'm sorry I lied to you, especially when we were about to start dating. I was going to tell you, but then I realized that you were so mad at my other half and I wasn't sure how you would react." Said Danny looking her in the eye. "Long story short, I'm so sorry."

Valerie was silent for a moment and was staring into space, finally she sighed and looked at Danny. "I believe you, I really do." She said with a small smile. "I just feel so sorry for the way I hunted you. If I would have known it was you I probably would have listened to you when you were trying to explain. So, I'm sorry, too."

Danny smiled. "So I'm forgiven and your forgiven. Everything is great."

"Yeah, there's just one more thing." Said Valerie slowly. "You see when I found this and read it, I was scared. Not because of the lying and the fact that I hunted you, there was that but it was because I still liked you after I found out." She looked at Danny and continued. "I still loved you, and that scared me," Then she smiled. "But now that I know everything, I'm not."

"Really?" Asked Danny, Valerie nodded.

Danny smiled and leaned in to kiss her, Valerie did as well. _'Finally, I told her and she wasn't mad!' _thought Danny. _'Looks like things are looking up.'_

When they parted they just stared at each other, smiling. Finally Danny stood up. "So Val, do you want to go for a walk?" He said putting his hand out.

"Sure, I'd love to." Replied Valerie taking the hand and standing up.

For the next hour Danny and Valerie walked around the park talking. Danny insisted that Valerie continue hunting ghosts, just not him, and that he could us her help.

Finally Valerie and Danny reached Val's house. "Well, I have to go talk to Tucker and Sam. They should know that you are in on my secret and that we are going out, we are right?" He asked nervously. Valerie smiled and kissed him again. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." He said with a dreamy look. Valerie laughed and walked inside.

-----------------------------------

First Danny went to Tucker's house, he explained that he lost the paper from Sarah and that Valerie found it. But he also said that she was completely fine with it, "Not only that, but we're going out." Said Danny sheepishly.

"Sweet! And you didn't have to give her the class ring!" Exclaimed Tucker giving Danny a high five. "So, have you told Sam yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm going over to her house right now." Said Danny transforming into his ghost half and flying out the window.

------------------------------------

Sam was pacing in her bedroom when she heard a knock at her window. She turned around with a smile as Danny phased into her room and transformed into his human half.

"Hi Danny." She said. "I have something to tell you."

"Hey Sam, I have great news, too!" He exclaimed.

Sam sat down on her bed, "You go first." And Danny explained everything.

"Isn't that great! Valerie knows about me and doesn't care! She and I are even going out now!" He exclaimed when he finished. "This is the best day ever!' he said sitting on her bed.

Sam forced a smile. "Nothing important, it's great about you and Valerie. Really great."

"Thanks Sam, it means a lot." Said Danny quietly. "Well, I have to go. I told Jazz I wouldn't be very long, she's probably going crazy right now." He said transforming again. "See you tomorrow!" And he flew out the window.

_'I guess I lost my chance, I was too slow.' _thought Sam with a sigh. _'Maybe some other time.'_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Hi, please don't kill me. Yes, Sam/Danny got more votes than Val/Danny, but my friend Heather, or heather0 here came up with a great idea! This story is ending in Val/Danny, but I'm going to write a sequel and it will probably end Sam/Danny. Depends how I feel. Thanks Heather! And if you like this idea thank both me AND her, but if you don't like it. . . . . it was ALL Heather's idea so send the threatening letters to her.**

**HA! Thanks to my beta Raven of the Night676!**

**Review!**

**(ONCE AGAIN! This pairing probally won't last! The sequel will probally end Sam/Danny. PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL AND DON'T KILL ME!)**


End file.
